valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
List of films based on Valiant Comics
This page lists all films based on the Valiant Universe consisting of over 2,000 different characters that have been introduced by Valiant Comics (1991-1996), Acclaim Comics (1996-2002), and Valiant Entertainment (2012-present). These properties currently belong to DMG Entertainment, the parent company of Valiant Entertainment since early 2018. Filmmaker Dan Mintz Acquires Valiant Entertainment—The World’s Largest Independently Owned Library of Comic Book-Based IP (January 29, 2018 by The Valiant Voice) Live-Action Films In March 2015, Valiant Entertainment announced a nine-figure funding and investment in future movie projects from DMG Entertainment. In April 2015, Sony Pictures announced a five-picture deal to bring Bloodshot, Harbinger, and Harbinger Wars to the big screen. Sony Pictures and Valiant Announce Five-Picture Deal to Bring BLOODSHOT, HARBINGER, and HARBINGER WARS to Big Screen (April 21, 2015 by The Valiant Voice) These plans fell through, however, when it was announced that Paramount had obtained the rights to Harbinger from the company, as well as several other Valiant IPs. Sony will continue developing Bloodshot, but unconnected to the Harbinger franchise. Paramount Picks Up Comic Book Movie 'Harbinger' From Sony (Exclusive) (Sepetember 11, 2019 by The Hollywood Reporter) Coming Soon Bloodshot See: ''Bloodshot'' A film based on Bloodshot will be the first ever live-action film based on Valiant characters. The film features Vin Diesel as the titular character, will be directed by Dave Wilson with a screenplay written by Eric Heisserer. Sony's BLOODSHOT Movie Rescheduled For 2019, HARBINGER to Follow(January 9, 2018 by Newsarama) Vin Diesel Back In Action With Sony’s ‘Bloodshot’, Valiant Comic Adaptation With Dave Wilson Directing (March 8, 2018 by Deadline) The film currently has a release date of February 21, 2020. BLOODSHOT Lands 2020 Release Date - Right Before a Mystery DC Film (July 18, 2018 by Newsarama) Other cast members include Toby Kebbell as Ax, Johannes Haukur Johannesson as an unrevealed antagonist‘Game of Thrones’ Actor Johannes Haukur Johannesson Joins Vin Diesel’s ‘Bloodshot’ (Exclusive) (June 29, 2018 by The Wrap), Lamorne Morriss as scientist Wilfred Wiggins, Talulah Riley as Bloodshot's wife Gina, Alex Hernandez as a scientist named TibbsBloodshot Cast Adds Talulah Riley and Alex Hernandez (June 14, 2018 by ComingSoon), Sam Heughan and Eiza Gonzalez in undisclosed roles (although it is known that Gonzalez's character is totally original to the film, and Hueghan plays a Navy SEAL)‘Baby Driver’s’ Eiza Gonzalez, Michael Sheen, Sam Heughan Join Vin Diesel in ‘Bloodshot’ (EXCLUSIVE) (May 23, 2018 by Variety). Guy Pearce replaced Michael Sheen in the role of Dr. Emil Harting. Guy Pearce in Talks to Replace Michael Sheen in Sony’s ‘Bloodshot’ (EXCLUSIVE) (August 7, 2018 by Guy Pearce) Based on the bestselling comic book, Vin Diesel stars as Ray Garrison, a soldier recently killed in action and brought back to life as the superhero Bloodshot by the RST corporation. With an army of nanotechnology in his veins, he’s an unstoppable force –stronger than ever and able to heal instantly. But in controlling his body, the company has sway over his mind and memories, too. Now, Ray doesn’t know what’s real and what’s not – but he’s on a mission to find out.Bloodshot Movie: Synopsis In Development The following projects are in very early development only. Whether or not these projects will be realized certainly depends on the success of the first Bloodshot movie. Harbinger The second movie will be based on Harbinger and will be released after Bloodshot, and will be directed by Justin Tipping with a screenplay adapted by Tipping and Joshua Beirne-Golden from a draft by Eric Heisserer. Described as "X-Men-esque" plot, the story will apparently star young Harbingers such as Peter Stanchek, Flamingo, Faith, and the human Kris Hathaway on the run from mysterious philanthropist Toyo Harada. Dylan O'Brien, Beanie Feldstein, and Noah Centineo are eyed to play Peter Stancheck, Faith Herbert, and Joe Irons, respectively.In Development: Harbinger (By DMG Entertainment)EXCLUSIVE: Justin Tipping Set to Helm Sony’s ‘HARBINGER’ (November 27, 2018 by That Hashtag Show)SONY's Actor Wishlist for FAITH, PETE STANCHECK, More HARBINGER Roles Revealed - Report (December 11, 2018 by Newsarama) After the rights for the film changed hands from Sony to Paramount, it has been confirmed that the directors, producers, and script are staying on board the project. Archer and Armstrong Despite the lack of recent updates, an Archer & Armstrong film is supposedly still in the works from director Ruben Fleischer and writer Terry Rossio, and has been confirmed to be in development by DMG Entertainment. ‘Archer & Armstrong’ Tracks Down ‘Zombieland’ and ‘Pirates of the Caribbean’ Veterans (March 24, 2017 by Slashfilm) It is unknown how the film stands after the move to Paramount. Shadowman In early 2018, J. Michael Straczynski and Reginald Hudlin were announced to be continuing their earlier work on a Shadowman movie as the writer and director, respectively. DMG Entertainment has stated that the project is currently in development, and has been implied that the film will exist outside of the Cinematic Universe built buy the Bloodshot movie. DMG's executive editor stated the film "combines the vibes of" Hollywood blockbusters Black Panther and Get Out. Valiant Promises Movement on Shadowman Movie from JMS and Reginald Hudlin at ECCC (March 9, 2018 by Bleeding Cool) IP Universe: Valiant (By DMG Entertainment) It is unknown how the film stands after the move to Paramount. Faith Sony Pictures has announced a film based on the flying psiot named Faith. It is being written by Maria Melnik, and produced by Neal Moritz and Dan Mintz. Adapting Valiant Comic Book 'Faith' as a Movie (June 28, 2018 by Hollywood Reporter) It is unclear how this film is related to the Harbinger film, as Faith is a member of the Renegades the film stars. It is also unknown how the film stands after the move to Paramount. Rumors The following rumors are based on news articles from before 2018 with little concrete details. X-O Manowar "X-O Manowar! Let’s face it, it’s: “Conan in a Can”! If that won’t translate to film, I don’t know what will. It’s a story of alien abduction, barbarian warfare in ancient Rome, spaceships, and a guy walking the streets in modern times with a suit of amazing, living armor. You don’t think there is a story there?" — Bob Layton‘Bloodshot’ Co-Creator Says Vin Diesel And Neal Moritz Will Deliver “Fresh And Subversive” Superhero Epic (October 30, 2018 by Deadline) In time for the 50th issue of the modern incarnation of X-O Manowar, former Valiant Entertainment CEO Dinesh Shamdasani stated they have plans for an X-O Manowar film, working with secret directors on a "mind-blowing" film based on the character. No other details are known, and it has yet to be confirmed to be in production by any company.The History of X-O Manowar! (September 29, 2016 by Variant Comics) Eternal Warrior Actor, wrestler and self-described Eternal Warrior fan Dave Bautista is reportedly in talks to star in a film based on the character. Other details about the project are scarce, but former Valiant Entertainment CEO Dinesh Shamdasani confirmed that Bautista is involved, and a script is in the works. Dave Bautista In Talks For Valiant Entertainment Eternal Warrior Film (August 1, 2017 by ComicBook.com) EXCLUSIVE: Valiant CEO Dinesh Shamdasani Confirms Dave Bautista Will Be Eternal Warrior! (September 25, 2017 by Bounding Into Comics) References External Links * IP Universe: Valiant (DMG-Entertainment) * Coming Soon: Bloodshot (DMG-Entertainment) * In Development: Harbinger (DMG-Entertainment) * In Development: Archer & Armstrong (DMG-Entertainment) Category:Valiant Cinematic Universe Category:Other Media